


Training

by SlasherKisss



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, But reader uses they/them when talking, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is a human in Olympus, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, This is self indulgent and I will not apologize, Threesome - F/M/M, just descriptions of AFAB genetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherKisss/pseuds/SlasherKisss
Summary: Apollo likes to flirt with you while you train with Ares to become a great soldier. A joke on your part about letting them both compete for you gets a little out of hand.Set with Blood of Zeus Gods in mind, but I'm sure you could imagine them to look however you want.
Relationships: Apollo/Reader, Apollo/Reader/Ares, Ares/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to create x reader content for these gods if it kills me and no one is allowed to stop me. Purely self indulgent smut.

It had been a joke, you swore it.

Well, perhaps that was a lie. It was only half of a joke. 

To be honest, all you could remember was Apollo’s snide voice overhead of Ares’ training session with you. A musing coo meant to distract the other god so that the relentless work you were put through may go slower and bide him more time to find a way to mess it up. Apollo’s curious musings of bewilderment over how well you could handle his sword versus Are’s hammer were met with a snide retort about how Ares’ hammer was ten times better than Apollo could hope to be. You paused to watch them bicker, appreciating the break from the otherwise exhausting session, and smiled behind your war hammer as the two gods you adored bickered before you.

The words had slipped out of your mouth as more a commitment to the theatrics of the argument more than anything else:

“Why don’t the two of you let me decide?”

It had brought about a lengthy pause before the look shared between the two gods turned into something of matching mischievous smirks. You paled at the realization of what was going through the two god’s heads at the same time and something about it made your throat go dry and the space between your legs throb. 

It was how you then found yourself being pushed into the soft, silken sheets of Apollo’s bed by the taller god, your lips claimed by his own with tender curiosity as hands trailed up your side with teasing touches. You weren’t aware just when your clothes had come off, but it didn’t matter as Apollo’s large hands covered your breast with a careful caress, pinching a nipple between tanned fingers while his lips accosted the side of your neck with hungry kisses. The attention made you gasp, hands flying up to tangle themselves into Apollo’s long hair.

Beyond the lover on top of you, you were able to watch as Ares began removing his own clothes with a methodical slowness, his red eyes never leaving your form as it was ravished beneath another. Jealousy seemed to spark inside of him as much as competition did, making you mewl helplessly as Apollo’s mouth trailed from your neck to one of your breasts, his lips hungry for it as he nibbled along the tender flesh. 

“You’re so soft, Y/N,” Apollo purred with praise thick on his voice, “So beautiful…” 

The praise that fell from the lips of a being ten times as beautiful as yourself made your face flush bright red, a sight Apollo seemed to enjoy as he gazed down with moderate amusement at you. A fingertip trailed from your breasts to your face, cupping your cheek in one large palm and letting his fingertips rub gently along your kiss-swollen lips, pulling the bottom one down curiously. On instinct, you opened your mouth and took the digit between your parted lips, sucking on it while one heated gaze met the other, making him hum in approval. 

A firm hand fell on Apollo’s shoulder, pulling the other god away with a sharp tone of, “Get off.”

Apollo smirked as he rolled off of you, tilting his head with a click of his tongue.

“So demanding, even in bed? I doubt you could rile them up anymore than this, don’t you think? I mean, just look at them.”

You gasped as Apollo pulled your legs apart with ease, revealing your soaking core. He inserted his fingers with little warning, two thick digits filling you up and making you keen with delight as he pumped them in and out a few times. He pulled away to reveal the hefty amount of slick that coated them with a satisfied quirk of his eyebrow. A challenge to the other god. Ares growled in return, gripping at you fiercely before bringing you up so that you sat comfortably in his lap, your hands splayed on his hard chest and your hips straddling his own. Ares’ half hard length rubbed teasingly along your entrance, making you squirm in appreciation of the friction. 

Still his gaze was… soft… A gentle and concerned look warmed in red eyes as he asked the quiet question of if this was truly okay. The Gods were large, much larger than you - whomst they had comfortably sandwiched between their massive forms - and as desperate as he was to destroy you in that single moment there was a necessary hesitance. A careful judgement of limits all soldiers had within themselves and towards others. It was simply in his nature.

You smiled nonetheless, nodding your head before leaning forward to kiss Ares. Your mouth was so much smaller than his own, it barely did work to cover his full lips, but it was all the permission he needed as his arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you closer to him, consuming you against his body as his tongue pushed past your parted mouth to taste you. 

Already you felt full. He took up so much of your mouth with one fell swoop. One hand was enough to grip half of your ass, spreading it apart and allowing his other hand to dip into your dripping cunt. Ares’ fingers were thicker than Apollo’s. Just one was enough to fill you to the brim, stuffing you up and making you moan into his mouth. You felt Ares’ lips form into a smirk as he continued to work one finger into you, pumping and curling the digit in all the right ways as he grew harder in tandem to the soft noises that fell into his lips from your own. 

Apollo slid himself behind you, pressing his lips into your neck and trailing kisses down your spine. His hands held your waist as he let his own hardness touch needily at your back, his tongue darting out to lick up the sweat against your skin before trailing downwards. 

“Move your fingers,” Apollo hummed towards Ares, and you shivered at the feeling of his breath on your lower lips. It made Ares growl into your mouth, pulling away to frown down at his fellow god and growl a dark ‘fuck off’ in the lust of his possessiveness. It seemed to urge his fingers faster inside of you, adding a second and stretching you in a way that made you keen in delight against his chest. Ares smirked, gazing at Apollo, who pouted through the edges of blonde hair and thick lashes. 

There’s a moment of tense silence between the two before Ares relents with a roll of his eyes, his fingertips sliding from your entrance and making you keen in desperation to be filled once more. Your whines turned to moans as Apollo’s lips replaced Ares’ fingers. He sucked and lapped at your entrance like a starving man, using his grip on your thighs to hold your squirming form still as he plunged his tongue between your folds, humming in appreciation of the taste. 

“Listen to that,” Ares mused with a lopsided smirk, “Your slutty little moans… Better than the finest music on Olympus.”

Your face heated up red with embarrassment while, beneath you, Apollo chuckled. It sent a series of sweet vibrations up your entrance as his tongue gave one more longing lick at your clit.

“That we can both seem to agree on.” 

His lips returned, nibbling gently on your clit as he let a finger slide into your entrance alongside it, making you keen into Ares’ chest. Ares busied himself with lowering his lips to your neck, leaving a fearsome series of bites and bruises along the bare flesh. A signal that you were his. Surely Apollo would fight to leave marks of his own as well. It was the one enjoyable thing about a human lover. Their marks lasted. Their test of just how much your body could take was always different. 

“A-Ap...Ares...App-pollo-Gods I-Hh~.” 

You tried to form words but nothing came out beyond the stuttering of desire, your entire form trying to work its way out of the god’s bruising grips as they ravished you. Instead each form held you closer, devouring you until the overstimulation brought a pulsating pleasure to your cunt and an orgasm that rolled off of your lips as much as it did down Apollo’s face. Ares swallowed your moans and curses in his own kiss, his deep and guttural growl of arousal shaking your very core as Apollo hummed with absolute delight. As though he were tasting the sweetest nectar of ambrosia. 

Ares took a moment to pull away from your lips. To drag his tongue up to collect the sweat of your pleasure against his taste buds and revel in it. Below, Apollo took one last languid lick of your insides, placing a kiss on your clit before sitting up to kiss the back of your neck. Turning your head, you whined in a needy tone. Your mouth was desperate for your lovers. Apollo obliged with ease, allowing you to taste yourself upon his mouth while Ares’ cock gilded sweetly along your entrance, now fully rigid and everything of what your pleasure needed at that moment. 

“Our needy little mortal seems like they want something,” Apollo teased in a whisper behind you, his kisses burning your skin as he chuckled, “I wonder what they could want?”

“Beats me,” Ares played along with a gruff chuff of his own, “All they seem to want to do is whine like a bitch in heat. Can you spit out your words, little one?”

Ares’ touch was hard as he gripped your chin between thumb and forefinger, pinching your face so that you were forced to meet his stern, red eyes. Your face was red with embarrassment as it was held still, your gaze squirming without success to land itself anywhere but by the lustful eyes of your mentor. Instead you were forced into it, and Ares quirked one eyebrow upwards with moderate curiosity as he waited for your answer. Behind the two of you, Apollo chuckled. His heat radiated off of him in waves as his fingers curled around your body and tugged lightly at the most sensitive areas they could find in an effort to make you squirm with desire.

“Come now,” Apollo whispered, “We know you’re not mute. Tell us what you’d like us to do to this pretty little cunt of yours~.”

A feathered touch to your throbbing, sensitive core made you whine loudly, drunk off the pleasure the two gods dangled right in front of your nose. Opening your mouth best you could against Ares’ tight grip, you simply let your words spill with starving desperation. Drool fell alongside words as you squirmed and gripped Ares' wrist with shaking fingers.

“A-Ah- Please… I w-want you inside me. Aressss please I want to feel you f-fuck me! I want to feel you both, pleaaaaase please- gods- ahhh - please-!”

Your begging was sweet, making both gods blush in awe at the squirming pile of flesh between them. Their dicks throbbed desperately and Ares could only grunt his approval, hearing you keen hungrily. He threw you down into the bed, flipped you so that you were on all fours, and positioned himself at your aching hole. His tip was large and dribbling with precum. The feeling of it pressing hot and heavy on your entrance made you whimper and moan, an effort to buck back on the cock not going unnoticed as Ares chuckled. He steadied your hips with his hands as Apollo reached out to grab at some of your hair, tugging and smiling as your attention was turned to him once more. 

“Can I have your mouth, little one?”

It was silly of him to ask when he was in the perfect position to take, but you didn’t care about formalities. Instead you let their mouth open up as wide as it could, lolling your tongue out and showing the way the strands of your drool clung to your lips as you begged desperately for your god’s cock. Apollo chuckled, rubbing your hair in one more affectionate swoop before pressing the tip along your mouth. He slid it in carefully, his dick thinner than Ares’ certainly but longer by the slimmest margins. It curved beautifully down your throat, making you gag for a moment before your throat began to relax. You started to breathe through your nose all while Apollo exhaled breathy moans of delight at the warmth encompassing him. 

“Gods your mouth,” Apollo gasped sweet praises as his head threw itself back, “So tight - mmmm - _so wet_ … Sweet thing you are heaven.”

“Not as tight as this cunt, though,” Ares’ growl was dark behind you, reminding you that he would not be forgotten. The massive god of war gave no warning to you before pushing himself forward. He sheathed the tip of his cock within your tight entrance, making you scream in delight as your walls clung to him. The vibrations of your pleasure made their way up Apollo’s cock, causing the god’s hand to tighten in your hair as he cursed gently through gritted teeth. As still as he tried to keep his hips for his you, he could not help the gentle shift of them so that his cock pushed itself just a little deeper to the back of your throat. 

Ares continued pushing behind you with little care to your form. He was relentless and determined to fit himself within you. To take the pleasure that had been teased to him the whole day. Fingertips left hefty bruises on your hips as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You used Apollo’s hips for balance as the tips of your toes curled through Ares’ relentless pushing.

Once the god of war was bottomed out, he let out a hefty snarl that buried itself in the back of your neck, making you shudder as your walls clenched around his girthy cock. It throbbed inside of you as he gave a single moment to allow you comfort. To adjust to him as he revelled in the warm, tight heat that surrounded him. Both he and Apollo were lost in the wetness of you, their human lover. In the way you squirmed as you were filled with two hefty cocks. You felt your stomach bulge with Ares’ girth, your guts churning as your jaw began to ache around Apollo. 

Your signal was all they needed. You shifted your hips back and moaned weakly around Apollo’s cock, eyes gazing up in a teary, silent permission to openly destroy you. 

And - oh - how willing the gods were to please.

Ares movements were primal as he dragged himself along the walls of your cunt, feeling them clench around his girth with sweet desperation until only the tip was left inside of you. He pushed back in with fearsome greed, making moan after moan spill from your mortal lips in the process. He continued his relentless pace. So fast was his force that you could feel your insides churning with devoured intensity. Your guts shifted with each heavy push of the god’s desperate cock, making goosebumps shine along your body alongside the sweat that formed. 

Your nails dug into Apollo’s smooth thighs, not leaving marks but offering the god a pleasant pain through his pleasure as his own hips moved in tandem with the other god’s to fill you up perfectly. His dick thrust so tenderly inside of your mouth - such a different feeling than Ares’ roughness - that you could barely keep up with the argument of sensations. Drool slid past your lips and dribbled down Apollo’s handsome cock, landing on the bed sheets below as his grip remained firm on your hair. 

“Gods, you feel so tight,” Apollo moaned as Ares grunted his agreement, his body covering up the entirety of your form as he pounded into you with a hunger only a god could truly have.

“Tight and wet,” Ares growled with a chuckle in his tone, “This what you want, little mortal? To be taken at once by two gods? To be worshiped like this? To be fucked in a way - hh - no other mortal man could satisfy you?”

“We wouldn’t let anyone else satisfy you,” Apollo’s own growl warned in front of you as he let his hand grip your scalp tighter, “No, you are ours and you belong to us. This is our mouth to use and our cunt to fuck, isn’t that right? Only ours. Our perfect little human.”

You could do nothing but moan in agreement around the two, your brain changing into mush as the gods accosted you. Pleasure clouded the edges of your vision as your stomach churned with clenching desire. Your second orgasm built itself up in the center of your body, making your toes curl as your moans grew more and more vocal by the moment. Ares sensed your impending orgasm by the way your walls fluttered around him, making him groan as he picked up his pace, snapping his hips hard into you. The sound of flesh slapping along flesh echoed as he worked himself greedily into you. Chasing his own release alongside yours as your grip on Apollo only intensified through your heady pleasure. Tears had begun to spill from your eyes, wetting your already damp face as Apollo kept his grip steady, dragging yourmouth along his cock to fuck you at his own pace. 

It was when Ares’ fingers moved to your clit and Apollo tugged tightly on you that you lost it. You came with a moan around Apollo and a tight squeeze around Ares, making both gods curse as their own hips snapped to speed up their impending orgasms. Ares came with a guttural, heavy growl that echoed war drums in the back of your mind. You could feel the throbbing of the dick inside of you as it filled your insides up with rope after rope of cum. Apollo held your head still as he came inside of your whining mouth, shooting his own sweet tasting ropes down your throat. He brought you to swallow each strand as you squirmed and gasped around the sudden intrusion. 

The three of you remained like that for what felt like eternity, connected within one another as you caught your breath. Apollo’s hand continued to stroke at your head, ruffling the already messed up strands of hair in his movement of praise. He eventually slid his softening cock from your mouth, watching with a light chuckle as you coughed up a few strands of his cum that did not make it down your throat. The semen and spit glittered down your neck as you gasped. You collapsed all the way on the sheets beneath you once Ares slid out as well, exhaling as he admired the way his own semen dribbled from your full entrance.

Sliding into the soft bed sheets, you shut your eyes and heaved a breath of fresh air, your limbs sore and cunt aching from the abuse it had suffered. Yet it was the most delicious feeling in a way. Sweet and hot and sticky all at once, you ached much like you did after a good workout session. 

Apollo lay down first with you, his lips finding your forehead and pressing a kiss to it with a chuckle.

“Such a good thing for us,” He cooed sweetly, “Taking us so well like that. You’re a natural, Y/N.”

Ares scoffed above them both, sliding into his own space against you and tracing designs on your trembling thigh. Not one for as many praising words as Apollo, he simply showed his appreciation with touch above all else. You all but purred into his touch as they let your body relax.

\---

You had no idea when you fell asleep, nor how long it was. 

You simply woke up a moment later with sheets over your body and a pile of fresh fruit presented in a glimmering gold bowl, your lovers gone to work about the day as they got their rest. 

A smile broke on your lips as you accepted a pomegranate from the golden platter and began to open it, watching the world of Olympus continue on beyond the comfort of Apollo’s pantheon.


End file.
